


World-Building/Respawn Mechanics Of 12.8 Million Blocks Away Universe

by OmegaVerz



Series: 12.8 Million Blocks Away Universe [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaVerz/pseuds/OmegaVerz
Summary: Like what the title says. Just some headcanons for the world I've created.
Series: 12.8 Million Blocks Away Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125422
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	World-Building/Respawn Mechanics Of 12.8 Million Blocks Away Universe

You only really need to read the World Building/Respawn Mechanics and Mapping out Minecraftia sections to really get it. Everything else is really worldbuilding/headcanons. This will be updated if new information is created or old is null.

**World-Building/Respawn Mechanics Of 12.8 Million Blocks Away Universe:**

Minecraftia is the “real world”. If a player dies in Minecraftia, they die for real. Servers are “fake worlds”. If a player dies on a server, they can respawn. If it’s hardcore, they will be booted back to Minecraftia’s Server Hub with zero access to the world they died in. 

Players cannot age in servers so the majority live in big servers like Hypixal or smaller SMPs like the Dream SMP and Hermitcraft. The oldest players still alive are over a thousand years old. Once a player gets bored or wants to settle down, they live in Minecraftia where they can find jobs and stuff and grow old.

**Mapping out Minecraftia:**

**Beyond:** Unknown and unexplored (too dangerous)

**FarLands:** 50,000 blocks long/wide uninhabitable land that has wacky and unpredictable weather and intelligent mobs. Command blocks do not work in those boundaries and beyond.

**Outer Square:** 4.3 million blocks long/wide. This land is controlled by factions of hackers or exiled players. The biggest notable faction is 2b2t, which controls the Northern Wall border.

**Inner Square:** 7.9 million blocks long/wide. This land is controlled by Mojang and it is where players live outside of Servers.

**Server Hub:** 500,000 blocks long/wide. A bunch of portals leading to servers. This is also where markets and other services are located.

**Mojang HQ (point 0,0):** 50,000 blocks long/wide. The place where Admins and Mojang Staff live and work. 

**Player Hierarchy:**

**Mojang Team:** They are responsible for governing Minecraftia. They keep servers up to date with “updates” and are known for bringing extinct mobs back to life with their command blocks. Notch is in charge with Jeb as his right-hand man.

**Admins:** These are players born with “Admin Powers” (or get glitched into the rank). These players can control command blocks outside of servers and are the only players who can read galactic. Admins either make up the Mojang team or they keep the peace. They are also in charge of making sure servers run smoothly and work with server owners if the owner is not an admin already. First Gen Admins spawned into the world with command blocks. Later gens who are born as Admins have to be physically 15 years old before the command block magically appeared in their inventory although they can usually read galactic at an earlier age. Third Gen Admins are unheard of.

**Moderators:** These are players handpicked by Admins who help them keep the peace in Minecraftia and servers. The right-hand man/woman. These players are given command blocks that they can access through their communicators which can be taken away at any time.

**Server Owners:** These are players who own the servers other players play on. They rely on Admins to help them run it (by law). They are often mistaken for Admins, although they can be both.

**Helpers:** Normal players who get moderator perks. They are a lot like police, keeping players safe and stuff while enforcing the laws. Being a helper is the best job you can get in Minecraftia. Helpers are rare on servers as their job qualifications are usually fulfilled by Moderators.

**Player:** Normal people who live their lives on servers or behind the Wall in the Inner Square. They have no special powers.

**Hackers/Griefers:** Players who download “hacks” onto their communicators that boost their physical abilities. These players are outlaws and live on the other side of the Wall in the Outer Square. Owning hacks in the Inner Square or on a server is punishable by a prison sentence (solitary confinement in single player worlds) and in some cases, perma-death.

**Hybrids:** Players who are born or are forcefully given mob traits. For a long time, hybrids were scorned upon for being lower than humans. Most of this hatred stemmed from their fear of the unknown. Gen 1 and 2 had problems of mass kidnappings from lunatics who experimented on hundreds of players to create hybrid mobs that weren’t “vanilla”. Feathered avians are an example of this mass experimentation. Gen 3 are given credit for their acceptance by the general public.

**Brines:** Players who are descendants of very powerful gen 1 hackers from the Civil War. Hackers simply could not handle the raw power of multiple hacks, causing their eyes to glow. It is a recessive trait that can pop up in their offspring. Just because a player is a Brine, does not mean that they are hackers or that they are evil. They are also looked down upon by the general population, arguably even more so compared to Hybrids due to the myths of the legendary Herobrine. Gen 3 are given credit for their acceptance by the general public.

**The Three Generations:**

Physical age is only what it says, physical. Players can age living in the real world (Minecraftia). However, most live in servers where they can't age. Of course, they have to leave for health issues and personal matters which allows them to ages somewhat slowly. This is why so many players are hundreds of years old.

**The First Generation** is 1,000+ years old. They appeared from nothing and grew up surrounded by friends and found families. They make up the majority of Mojang, the government controlling Minecraftia. They fought in the Minecraftia Civil War (Notch VS Herobrine) (Players vs Hackers) and built the foundations of modern Minecraftia. However, this generation almost caused hybrids to become extinct due to fears and human bias. They make up the least of the player population

**The Second Generation** is 400-900 years old. They are the children of The First Generation and built off of the foundation of the previous generation. Second Gen players are given the credit for the creation of servers and SMPs. The Late Second Gen is given the credit for the general acceptance of hybrids. This generation specializes in 1.8 PVP, and although most of them spat upon the creation of 1.9 PVP, there were a few exceptions (cough Dream, cough Techno) who took the challenge and learned both versions. They make up most of the player population.

**The Third Generation** is modern day-500 years old. They are the children of The Second Generation and are continuing to expand off of their parents. Third Gen players are given the credit for revamping server games and laws to make it more fair and interesting. The early Third Gen players are also known for the creation of 1.9 PVP, and although scorned for it at first, the PVP technique has become very popular in competitions such as MCC, Hunger Games, etc.


End file.
